


violate me, show me your religion

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, forgot to add a description initially cuz i'm a genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: Danny had once said that Steve was like a half-baked cookie. Hard on the outside, gooey and soft on the inside.





	violate me, show me your religion

Danny had once said that Steve was like a half-baked cookie. Hard on the outside, gooey and soft on the inside. A father to Nahele, an unofficial uncle to Gracie, hero to so many. But he was also a killer. Born to be resilient, toughness in his blood, trained to be hard as fucking nails by the military. He’d developed the kind of mental fortitude that only murderers are familiar with. And they’d come together as men, as friends, as workmates and lovers, but that hardness never really went away. They were soft, gentle, loving, careful– but sometimes they weren’t. Sometimes, Danny needed it, and Steve did too. The façade of Steve’s brutality, not entirely faked. Roleplay, more honest than they’d admit, rooted in long interrogations and the psychological conditioning of war.

Mutually beneficial destruction.

Danny would wear a special belt, for these occasions only. Gaudy and unlike him, it wasn’t something he wore at any other time. They’d discussed it at length, even come up with a safeword, so that the fantasy would be complete. Whenever Steve saw the belt, he knew what it meant, he knew what Danny wanted later that night. No warning. No bullshit. Steve would ambush him at any stage when they were alone, and Danny would struggle as if he wanted to escape, as if this truly was a non-consensual encounter, as if his every whimper and plea was one of unwilling fear.

On the contrary, it was entirely consensual. Completely faked.

But _fuck_ if it didn’t turn them both on.

 

 

***

 

Danny’s arms were stretched above his head, elbows braced on the water-slick tiles, trembling palms pressed flat against the wall. His naked body jerked and swayed to the pace set by Steve, drenched blond hair hanging down over his eyes. His forearms burned from the roughness of being wrestled into the corner of the shower, pinned in place as Steve pressed that thick cock into him. Steve was fully dressed, apathetic about the still-running shower. The scrape of denim against Danny’s ass, the press of a shirt against his back, only made this better. He wanted to feel this way. Helpless. Vulnerable. Bare. Steve wasn’t growling insults into his ear, wasn’t bothering with performances of macho bullshit. Both hands gripped Danny’s waist, tugging him backwards onto brutal thrusts, but he was going slow. Taking his time. Making it all the more humiliating.

Danny pushed off the wall, tried to turn around. A palm was immediately between his shoulder blades, shoving him back in place, his chest hitting the tiles with a hollow gasp. Danny whimpered when Steve rewarded his escape attempt by fucking into him harder, fingers denting bruises into Danny’s skin.

“Stop it, please,” he groaned.

Steve ignored him. Danny tried to fight back again, but this time his hands were seized, yanked behind his back. The sharp hush of fabric as Steve produced something from his pocket, and then a zip tie was being secured around his wrists, cutting into his flesh.

“No, no, please, stop, I’ll be good-”

Steve didn’t even bother responding, hips pumping faster. Danny sobbed, cheek pressed against the tiles, his head spinning, heat boiling beneath his skin. He loved hearing his own broken voice, loved those dirty words, those helpless pleas for forgiveness. He’d never been able to explore this with anyone else.

One of Steve’s hands moved, gripping his shoulder now, extra leverage to hold him still, drive that cock deeper into him. Steaming water cascaded down Danny’s back, mixing with the thick lube he’d prepared himself with earlier, and it was so easy to shiver here, pushed into a corner, like they were the only two people in the world, like he was truly being fucked against his will. Appearances were deceiving; Steve may have been violating him mercilessly, but this was all for Danny. Steve was a slave to his whims. And what Danny wanted, right now, was to be _ruined._

Steve leaned into his space, crowding him up against the wall, lips at his ear. Danny squirmed like he wanted to flee, gasped like he hated the fact that movement just forced him backwards onto Steve’s cock even more.

“Say that you like it,” Steve murmured, voice level and calm. His hips never stopped moving, brutal and uncompromising, skin slapping wetly. “Say that you want this.”

Danny’s next breath hitched in his throat. “No, I don’t-”

 “You don’t have to pretend. I see the way you look at me. You wanted this, didn’t you?”

“No, Steve, please, stop-”

“You’re in no position to give orders.”

Steve reached down, hand sneaking past Danny’s hip and between his legs. Danny whined, tried to press his thighs together, but Steve’s hand closed around his cock, and he shook with the sensation, dizzy and moaning.

“No, don’t touch me, please-”

“You want to feel good, don’t you?” Steve started to jerk him off, but the movements were too fast, too painful, fist bunched around his straining dick. The noises that were coming out of Danny’s mouth were wordless, senseless, and afraid.

“I don’t-”

“You like it.”

“It hurts, it hurts-”

“Shh. Stop pretending.” Steve’s voice hummed in his throat, cold and distant, rumbling tones betraying no emotion. Danny could imagine what Steve looked like, water beading in dark eyelashes, an emotionless gaze trained on his victim, lithe hips working steadily. And fuck, it turned him on, just knowing the scene they made, just knowing that a man this beautiful was taking what he wanted from him, ruining him so perfectly. His shoulders strained, arms at such an awkward angle, hands bound as he was fucked.

This was his heaven.

 

 


End file.
